


Wait Till I Come Home

by Itsjustmehere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake Character Death, Post-Reichenbach, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustmehere/pseuds/Itsjustmehere
Summary: After Rechienbach Falls Sherlock goes undercover and travels the world to take down Moriarty's circle. In between those missions Sherlock can't help but drop by to watch John from a distance. It's painful to see John over the years. Sherlock wishes he can tell John the truth but he can't. All he can do is watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342273640417451636/  
> this story is based on this. I thought it would be a good idea.  
> I know that Sherlock was around the world destroying Moriarty's circle and is impossible for Sherlock to every get the chance to go back to London but i saw this idea on Pinterest and thought it would be a cute sad idea.

20 feet away is the distance Sherlock stays at. Any closer and he would risk being seen. His mind calculates every one of his steps to match John’s. When John slows down so does he, when he almost loses john in the crowd, he swerves through it to keep up. When John lifts his head up indicating a turn Sherlock carefully follows. When John stops, Sherlock hides behind a pole and waits as John gazes at a window and walks in a little shop. Sherlock pulls out a cigarette looking at his reflection in the mirror. He’s wearing jeans and a hoodie. His hair is hidden in a cap. With the outfit and the stubble he’s grown he’s not totally recognizable, but all it would take is a double take to see who he is. He inhales the smoke. Sure Sherlock Holmes is quitting but this stranger isn’t, he thinks as he continues staring at the man in his reflection. He noticed that John has walked out of the store. Quickly Sherlock steps on his cigarette and goes after him.The crowd has thinned out and he can finally see John more and he doesn't like what he sees. John has clearly lost weight. His eyes look tired and red. His walking is slow and without purpose. This had been one of the few times John has left the flat. It's been a few months and clearly he has taken Sherlock’s death hard. John stopped and raises his hand out for a cab. John unexpectedly turns his head. Sherlock ducks his head down and continues to walk past john. He is so close he could just get in the cab with John and explain everything, make him better. But Sherlock doesn’t, and continues walking down the street.

Next time Sherlock cuts it down to 10 feet of space between John. Sherlock has a better disguise now from his last mission. His hair had been dyed blond and it’s long enough to cover his eyes. He is able to go in the same stores as John. John is doing better. He’s been dating someone and it’s serious. Already a year and he’s moved out and living with someone else. John is stubbly and happy. Sherlock’s heart aches as he sees John living life without him and doing well. Sherlock wants nothing more than to grab John and reveal to him that he’s alive, back from a different country. Tell him how he has taken down about 50 % of Moriarty's network and will back able to come back soon, and to ask John to just wait a bit longer. Sherlock legs suddenly walk to John. John has his back to Sherlock as he’s looking over some stationery paper. Suddenly Sherlock is right behind John. Just a tap on the shoulder would do it. Sherlock catches his reflection across from him and sees himself with his arm in mid reach. His eyes look sad. While John however looks happy, even from doing the dull task of searching for new stationary, living a normal life. What John always wanted.He can’t take that away from him. Sherlock reluctantly puts his hand down. John lifts his head up and stops when he sees the mirror across from him. John frowns and rubs his hand over his upper lip. He checks out the slow progress of his mustache. It was at the awkward stage between being a mustache and long stubble that made him look like a homeless person. John sighed and brought his paper to the register. Sherlock is already a street over walking away with tears in his eyes.

 

His new mission is to go undercover in some remote country. Sherlock is now truly unrecognizable. He had grown his hair long, his beard is full and covers half his face. Before he leaves for undercover work he stops by London one last time. This would be the last mission. This mission can either finally bring him home or kill him. As this might be the last time he gets to see John. Sherlock forgoes his rules and sits right next to John on the tube. John is too busy on his phone to notice someone sitting next to him. Sherlock with his loose clothes and heavy jacket almost looks like a homeless man. Sherlock looks at the window across from him and stares at John. John smiles as he receives a text. Same girlfriend. Going on 1 year and 3 months now. John’s phone rings and he answers it  
“Hey,yeah i’m on the tube”  
Sherlock closes his eyes. He hasn’t heard John’s voice in years. He listens to every words intently and makes space for it in his mind palace so he may listen to it later.  
“ I got the wine. Yeah that sounds good. Oh this is my stop be there soon. Ok bye love you” he says as he stands up and walks out. “I love you” Sherlock doesn’t move. Half of him wants to play those words over and over in his head but the other half of him wants to delete that because he knows those words weren't for him. Sherlock gets interrupted by his thought process as his phone buzzes. Text from Mycroft.  
“Time to go Brother” Sherlock sighs and stands to leave. One more mission. Then he can come home, and go back to the life he had. The words “i love you” run through Sherlock’s head. Sherlock looks back at the empty seat John had sat in. maybe not everything will be right where he left it. I have to hurry Sherlock thought, Please John be here when I come back. Sherlock walks off the tube not noticing the ring catalogue that John left behind on the seat next to him.


End file.
